Blue Roses in the Wind
by Bara no Shinsei
Summary: Seto Kaiba's past haunts him. He remembers the story of the Blue Roses and a little girl who befriends him. Now that little girl is all grown up. Will feelings from the heart arise.....or will a terrible curse come to play? R&R! (COMPLETE!!!)
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey you guys! This is my Very 1st story I wrote on fanfic so be nice to it! Arigato!  
  
Title: Blue Roses in the Wind, Prologue  
  
By: Aqua  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to a very talented man in Japan. The only thing I own in these story are my thoughts and feelings  
  
  
  
Listen all to my story of loves, hopes and dreams. For this young couple that you will see. It takes place in ancient China were the first rose was discover. A young warrior was walking through the woods, looking to find a flower of some type to give to his love before he left to war, all the way in another country. He searched and searched until he found a rose bush. Now this wasn't just any rose bush it was filled with the reddest roses that you have ever seen! Surly THIS would be a gift to behold! The young warrior left the woods and soon found his beautiful love in her house by the sea. She ran out to greet him. The two embraced. They the warrior slowly uncovered the rose and presented it to her. Her eyes went wide as the red rose glistened in the sunlight. Suddenly a horn was heard telling that all warriors had to go. The couple kissed as the lovely maiden promised that she would always wait for him at the cliff by the sea forever holding the flower until he got back. The warrior left and took a last glimpse of his love before he went into the ship. And so did the maiden kept her promise. Day after day, she waited at that cliff and night after night she dreamed to see him. Alas! If she only knew that her love, her warrior was lying in the battlefield unmoving. His eyes were white, his skin so pale, and his touch so cold. Yet his love was still waiting, waiting until he came to her. The days grew longer; nevertheless her faith was still with her. Instead of the rose witling, it began to get darker and darker as her hope got stronger and stronger until it turned into a light-dark blue. One day, she received a letter from the general. This is the day she had been waiting for! To receive word from her love again. She ripped up the letter hastily. And began to read. She read until her face changed to horror! Tears were like waterfalls rushing down her cheeks! With agony, she threw the blue rose towards the sea. As it fell, the flower separated into petals and drifted into the 7 continents where they grew and sprouted. The blue roses symbolize the hope and love she had for her warrior. And onto this day, her love still lives in the blue roses.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So.. What did you think??!! I know, I know.WHAT DID THIS HAVE TO DO WITH YU-GI-OH OR SETO KAIBA???!!! Well don't worry! I did not make you read all of this without a reason so chill! Don't forget R&R and NO FLAMES!! 


	2. To Remember the Past

A/N: Ok here it is, the REAL story!  
  
Title: Blue Roses in the Wind, Chapter One: To Remember the Past  
  
By: Aqua  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to a very talented man in Japan. The only things I own in this story are my thoughts and feelings  
  
Thoughts: Hey I am thinking!  
  
  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * Flashback * ~ * ~  
  
  
  
Gozaburo had just adopted Seto and Mokuba a week ago and life couldn't be worst! He already beaten Seto at LEAST 12 times. Half of the time, he did not even DO anything WRONG!! He feared for his brother so, and made excuses so that he wouldn't get hurt. Yet those sacrifices ended with painful consequences. He thought that himself and Mokuba would never be showed love or friendship until today:  
  
Gozaburo knocked on Seto's and Mokuba's bedroom doors. Ten-year-old Seto got out and rubbed his eyes to try to get the sleep out. Mokuba yawned holding his Teddy in his arms. "What is it?" asked Seto. "Get dress in you best clothes!" commanded Gozaburo, "The owners of Technology Corp. are coming to make a deal with our company. And hearing about our latest "Joys" decided to bring their grand daughter with them. I want you two to be nice and considerate and all of that "friendship" crap. And if you don't and she complains IT WOULD BE YOU BEHINDS!!! UNDERSTAND??!!" "Yes we understand." replied the two. "Good! NOW HURRY UP!!!" he yelled as he walked down the stairs. The two got dressed, ate breakfast and now were waiting for this girl. "Seto?" asked the innocent Mokuba (A/N: Awwwwww!! I just LUV Mokuba!!) "Do you think she would be nice and considerate and all that "friendship" crap?" mimicking Gozaburo. "Naw, and don't mimic Gozaburo!" said Seto, "She is a born rich kid. All she would have us do is get stuff for her and play with her dolls!" "Yuck!" said Mokuba. Seto laughed as he ruffled his brother's hair. The two laughed a little as they waited for this girl. Half an hour pasted as the doorbell rang. *Ding-Dong* "Ok that must be them. Remember ACT NICE!" said Gozaburo as he opened the door. "Mr. and Mrs. Hana!" he said with a smile "Gozaburo!" said Mr. Hana. "Where is you lovely grand daughter?" asked Gozaburo. "She is here somewhere. Mizu, oh Mizu?" called Mrs. Hana. Suddenly a little girl's head appeared from behind her grandmother. "Ah! There you are!" exclaimed Gozaburo. "Come on Mizu, come show yourself." said Mr. Hana. Mizu walked out in front of her grandparents. Seto just stood there in awe. She was faired skinned with light blue eyes and long Bluish-blackish hair that went into a half-bun( A/N: like Sailor Pluto's hair style but obviously shorter) and the cutest yellow dress you have ever seen. "Yes, you look beautiful Miss Mizu." exclaimed Gozaburo "Well these are my, err sons: Seto and Mokuba. Hmmm, I think Seto is your age! Why don't you guys play a game somewhere?" "Shall we?" asked Mr. Hana, "Remember time is money!" "Yes, lets us go." replied Gozaburo. "Have fun you guys!" yelled Mrs. Hana as the three went into another room leaving Seto, Mizu and Mokuba all alone.  
  
"So what do you guys want to play?" asked Mizu. "Anything but dolls!" said Mokuba in disgust. "Hahaha, ok we won't." laughed Mizu. She scanned the room for a game. "Hey! Chess!" she exclaimed. "Hmph! You won't beat my brother!" bragged Mokuba, "He won a chess game from Gozaburo at the orphanage!" "You guys were in a orph-" Mizu started to ask. "Yeah." answered Seto, " But never mind about that. Lets Play!" The three raced to the table.  
  
The game started pretty even, each person was getting pawn after pawn, bishop got bishop, rook got bishop and so on until there was just 6 pieces on the board. Hmmm.She is good but still I have the upper hand! thought Seto. All I need to do is move this piece here and I win! "Queen to E5!" said Seto. "Good move." answered Mizu, "..but NOT good enough! Knight to B3! Checkmate!!" "NO!" said Seto, How could I have lost??!! His eyes trembled as he looked to the board (A/N: He doesn't take losing easily EVEN as a KID!) He stared at the board trying to figure it out an- "Big Brother!" called Mokuba from outside. Never mind this, I will figure it out later. Seto ran to the door and went outside. There he saw Mizu and Mokuba looking at a rose bush. "Wow!" exclaimed Mizu, "You guys have the most beautiful blue girl roses ever!" "Their just flowers." muttered Seto who did not see the point of coming outside. "Well to you!" said Mizu with a little anger, "Don't you know the legend of the blue rose?" "No." "Well than." said Mizu, "I will tell you it:"  
  
It basically goes that long ago, a warrior was about to leave to war in a far away land and wanted to get a flower for his love, the maiden by the sea. He looked and looked until he found a rose bush filled with the reddest roses you have every seen! So he got one for her. When the maiden got the rose, she promised that she would always wait for him by the cliff with the rose until he got back. So he left and the maiden fulfilled her promise. She waited for him but the cliff every day with the rose in hand. The days came and past, but she remained waiting. As her hope grew stronger and stronger, the rose began to grow darker until it turned into a light- dark blue rose. One day, she got a letter from the general. This might be word from her love. She read it. It said that her love died in battle. She wept and in agony threw the rose into the sea. The rose separated into many petals and the petals drifted into the 7 continents and grew into blue rose bushes. To this day, the blue roses symbolized the love of the maiden.(A/N: Read the prologue to understand the story better)  
  
"There!" exclaimed Mizu, "That is why I think the blue roses stand more about love than the red ones." "I had no idea." said Seto as the three watch over the roses.  
  
~ * ~ * End of Flashback * ~ * ~  
  
Seto woke up with drops of sweat. "Mizu stayed with us for a year." he said, "She left the following year with her grand parents to France. I never saw her since." He looked at the clock, 6:30am. He still had sometime to sleep before school. He rearranged his pillows then slowly fell asleep.  
  
Aqua: Well? What did you think??  
  
Seto: Leave me alone! I am TRYING TO SLEEP!  
  
Aqua: Awwwww!! *Hugs Seto*  
  
Seto: *Sweat mark*  
  
Yugi and friends: Hey! When do WE gent in the STORY??!!  
  
Aqua: Soon I promise! Well don't forget R&R!  
  
Seto: And NO FLAMES! 


	3. A Ghost? Or a Dream!

A/N: I What to thank everyone who reviewed so here it is..THANK YOU!!  
  
Title: Blue Roses in the Wind, Chapter Two: A Ghost? Or a Dream!  
  
By: Aqua  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to a very talented man in Japan. The only things I own in this story are my thoughts and feelings  
  
  
  
  
  
Seto woke up from an hour of peaceful sleeping unaffected by the dreams of last night. As usual, he got up, took a shower and dressed up in his school uniform. Unlike the others who lacked maturity, his shirt was tucked in, his coat was buttoned up and his collar was straight. Then he went down for breakfast.  
  
"Good Morning, Big Brother!" said Mokuba eating his favorite cereal, Crunchy Os (A/N: A crunch in ever O!). "Good Morning, Mokuba," replied Seto grabbing his coffee and the newspaper. He scanned over the Kaiba Corp's stocks as he drank his coffee. "Wow not bad" he said, "Since the latest upbringing in Duel Monsters, my new portable holographic displays will be a big hit! But unfortunately, I do not have the Vir86 Computer Chip. Now how can I build it?" Seto started to ponder but was interrupted by Mokuba. "Seto, We got to go to school!" he said. "Darn, the school system." (A/N: Ya, GO SETO!!)  
  
After arriving at Domino High, he was greeted by Yugi and his annoying gang of "Friends." "Hello Seto!" said Yugi cheerfully, "How are you today? Did you finish your homework? Because I need help on problem 10, you know the one wit-" "CAN'T YOU PEOPLE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!" yelled Seto, "Just because you Yugi saved my life and also Mokuba's, (Duelist Kingdom) doesn't mean that I want to be your friend! I already repaid you with the helicopter ride and the duel at the booked out Kaiba Land (The Wrath of Rebecca). What MORE do you people WANT?!" He then left the scene with everyone in sweat drops. "Ok." said Triston. "Maybe he didn't know the answer." replied Joey. "Ya, we will just believe that." said Tea as the group started to go in.  
  
Yugi and his friends went into the classroom and took their seats. "Good Morning class!" greeted the teacher. "Good Morning Sensei!" they replied. "Class, I have a special announcement." said the teacher, "We have a new student joining the group! Please welcome her in!" Suddenly the door open as the new student walked in. Seto looked up to be greeted by the greatest vision he has ever seen. She was tall but shorted than he was. She had fair skin with light blue eyes. And bluish-blackish hair that was pulled in a half bun that light touched the end of her back. She walked in with confident and a determined look on her face. And when she walked, her hair swished and waved as if she had the wind on her back. Everyone was whispering about the new girl. "Did you see her?" "She is hot!" "I wonder if she has a boyfriend?" "Class, Class settle down!" said the teacher impatiently, "It is not like you haven't seen a girl before!" The new girl laughed, showing off her perfect smile (A/N: Man I wish I LOOKED like her)! "Why don't you intro yourself?" asked the teacher. "Ok!" said the girl, "Hello, my name is:  
  
Mizu Hana  
  
  
  
Aqua: Oooooo suspense! How would Seto react?? What will Mizu do?? And why is she here??  
  
Tea: I know why Seto will *Mffpphhhhh*  
  
Aqua: *Covers her mouth with a gag*  
  
Mokuba: You will know on the next chapter! See you soon! 


	4. Swords of Reveling Light

A/N: Wow! I like getting reviewers! Thank You Yami Bakura Kai for putting me on your favorite authors list!  
  
Title: Blue Roses in the Wind, Chapter Four: Swords of Reveling Light  
  
By: Aqua  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to a very talented man in Japan. The only things I own in this story are my thoughts and feelings  
  
Thoughts: I am Thinking  
  
Yami: ~I am Yami!~  
  
  
  
Seto was in shock to hear that name again! His eyes went wide yet again and started to tremble After all these years (A/N: four to be exact) she is back! But why? "Phhssshh! Tea look at Seto!" whispered Triston. Tea turned around. "Wow! He looks so paranoid or something!" she whispered back. "Yeah," replied Joey "Does he know her?" "Ahem," said the teacher as Triston, Tea and Joey turned around facing the front, "Well please continue Mizu!" "Yes, my name is Mizu Hana!" Mizu said again. "Lets see," said the teacher as she scanned the paper, "it says that you lived here before. Is that true?" "Yes," replied Mizu, "I stayed here until I was 11. Then my grand parents and I move to France. We stayed in France for a couple of months, My grand parents then went to Tokyo to take care for some issues at Technology Corp secondary Headquarters." "Well, she not the only person with a company in this classroom." said Triston staring back to Seto who had clam down a bit. "I," continued Mizu, "Stayed in France and went to boarding school and often went to many places like: China, America, The UK and even Egypt!" "Wow, She is well cultured!" said Yugi! ~Yeah, she even went to Egypt!~ "Maybe she knows about the Items, Yami?" said Yugi. ~Maybe, who knows?~ Joey raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Wheeler?" asked the teacher. "Uh, I have a question for Mizy, err Mizu!" he stuttered. The class laughed. "Yes, what is it?" asked Mizu (A/N: NOT MIZY!) "Err, Why did ya move bak if you had all that luxury and stuff?" 'Well, I had to more back for my Grand Parents had to retire from the company and wanted me to move back to Japan so I can take care of it." "So ya are basically the CEO, huh?" asked Joey again. "Yes, basically" said Mizu as the bell rang. "Class time for recess." Said the teacher.  
  
Outside, Yugi and his friends went to play Duel Monsters (A/N: As usual.). Near by, Seto was all alone on a bench next to the sakura ki (Cherry Blossom tree) working on his laptop. Mizu was also under another sakura ki watching the wind blow the petals off it. It is a beautiful day. she thought as the petals flew and entwined with her hair. "Wow, Look at Mizu!" said Triston, "She looks like a goddess or something!" "Ya, huh." said Joey not paying attention. Seto over heard this and looked up from his work. He saw Mizu, how her hands were clutched together as the petals lightly touched her face. She DID look like a GODDESS! Suddenly, Mizu walked over to Yugi and his friends to see what they were doing. "Hey, Um. What are you guys doing?" she asked. "We are playing duel monsters!" replied Yugi who had just finished his turn. "Wow are you good?" asked Mizu. "Good?!" answered Joey, "He is THE KING OF GAMES!!" "Oh Joe-" started Yugi but was interrupted by Joey. "Ya, now he can even beat Kaiba!" "Now Joey, I don't know if I can beat Kai-" started Yugi (again) but was interrupted (again), this time by Mizu. "Kaiba as in SETO KAIBA?!" she asked. "Ya, Seto Kaiba." answered Yugi (A/N: Finally!) "What?! Where is HE?!" she asked, "WHERE IS HE?!" "Settle down Mizu!" said Triston. "Besides, why do you want to see him?" asked Tea. "Well we were friends and I really miss him." answered Mizu honestly (A/N: Awwwwwwwwww!). "Wow, Seto having a friend is hard to believe." said Triston. "What do you mean?" "Well look over there." Mizu looked over where she saw some boys playing basketball. "Is he that one?" asked Mizu pointing to a boy making a lay-up. "No, a little to the left." Mizu looked to a bunch of nerds checking out the latest "Space Wars" issue. "Eww, is he the one with the dorky glasses?" she asked in disgust. "Naw, try the boy next to the sakura ki. Mizu looked over there. She gasped at what she saw. It was Seto, with his head in his laptop, working vigorously. Not a smile on his face, not a frown, not even an expression. He just sat there working on his laptop without a care for the world. "What happen to him?" she asked. "I don't know." said Yugi "I just don't know."  
  
  
  
  
  
Aqua: WELL?? What did you think of this one. I know my last chapter was short but I am going to make it up with *drum roll*: 2 CHAPTERS!! (This one Plus the next on) WHICH ARE BOTH LONG!!  
  
Seto: Wow.  
  
Aqua: *really hyper* Ya!! I Know!!  
  
Seto: How come your people read your stories? You just promised 2 long chapters. Which to me, doesn't make any sense.  
  
Aqua: Well, all my friends (Who like Yu-Gi-Oh and even those how don't even know what it is) say that the Prologue is really good and because you and Mokuba are in it!!  
  
Seto: *blushes*  
  
Aqua: *Hugs SETO again*  
  
Yami Yugi: ~Well as usual R&R and NO FLAMES or else I WILL beat you in a DUEL and DISTROY THE VERY PART OF YOUR EXSISTENCE!! Well TTYL!~  
  
Everyone who is reading this: *Sweat Drop* 


	5. The Ties of Friendship

A/N: Got the thank Sunfalling for putting me on her Favorite Author list and IANA for putting me on her Favorite Stories list (Sry for not putting it up earlier)  
  
Title: Blue Roses in the Wind, The Ties of Friendship  
  
By: Aqua  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to a very talented man in Japan. The only things I own in this story are my thoughts and feelings  
  
Thoughts: I am thinking! Again  
  
Yami: ~Darkness is I!~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't feel bad for yourself, Mizu." comforted Triston. "Ya!" said Tea, "You'll meet new friends!" "I know." said Mizu with a little sadness in her words. Yugi thought of a way to make Mizu happy and to get her new friends. "I got it!" he shouted. "What?" asked Mizu. Yugi reached down to his pocket and got a note that was folded up. "What is that?" asked Joey. Yugi slowly unfolded the piece of paper and showed it to Mizu. Mizu read the paper:  
  
HEY YOU DOMINO HIGH STUDENTS!! COME TO THE PARTY AT THE PLAZA HOTEL IN DOMINO CITY!!! ONLY DOMINO HIGH SUTDENTS ARE ALLOWED!! TIME: 7-11pm!!!! FORMAL DRESS CODE!!!  
  
PAY AT THE DOOR!! SEE YOU THERE!!!  
  
"Wow," said Joey, "Never in my life that I saw so many exclamation points!!" "See Mizu," said Yugi, "You can go to this! Many of our classmates go to this party so you can make a lot of friends there." "Ya!" said Mizu, "I would love to go!!" *BRING!* rang the school bell. Maybe I will see Seto there! she silently thought to herself as they went inside.  
  
Seto got home from a tiring day at school to be greeted be Mokuba. "How was your day?! Did you do anything?! Did ANYTHING NEW happen?!" He asked. Ya, Mizu came back. He sighed. "So. DID ANYTHING NEW HAPPEN?!" Mokuba said as he yelled in Seto's ear. "Ya," said Seto slyly, "Something did happen." "What?" "This!" Seto reached over to Mokuba and started tickling him. "HAHAHAHAH!! HAHA! St-HAHA! STO-HAHA! HAHA-STOP IT!!" laughed Moukba "Say Mercy!" commanded Seto who kept on tickling Mokuba. "Mer-HAHA- MERCY!" screamed Mokuba. Seto let him go as his eyes were filled with tears, from all the laughing. It took Mokuba a while before he settled down. "Oh ya," said Mokuba who was a lot calmer, "This came from the mail." He handed the envelope to Seto. Seto ripped it up and started to read it. "Come the party at the Plaza Hotel in Domino City-" "Naw, just some junk mail." He said as he threw the letter into the trash. "But Big Brother!" protested Mokuba! "You should go!! You can meet lots of people there and maybe get a girlfriend!" "A girlfriend?!" asked Seto, "Why do I need a girlfriend(A/N: WHEN HE HAS ALL THE FAN GIRLS!!)?" "Because, I am the only friend you got." said Mokuba. Seto looked at Mokuba. He was looking down with a sad expression; about to cry. He is right, He is my only friend! thought Seto. Then he walked to the trashcan and picked up the letter. "What time will it start?" he said as Mokuba's expression lifted.  
  
Yugi and his friends had just arrived at the party. It was held at one of the main ballrooms. "Wow," said Tea, "They really go all out on these." "Ya," said Triston "That is why the price is hefty!" The group went inside the ballroom and was in awed at what they saw! It was lavishly decorated with chandeliers that hanged from the ceiling. They had a professional band that played light and cheery music that was hear all around the room. Everyone was dressed up nicely, boys in tuxes and girls in fancy dresses. Suddenly, Joey felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Mizu. "Mizu!" he exclaimed as the others turned around. There was Mizu. She was wearing a light blue dress that matched her eyes and carrying a shawl to protect her open back. She also had sparkling jewelry made of diamonds and sapphires. Her hair was the same, but it shined in the chandelier's light. Lastly, she was holding a usual rose that was a bluish color. "Wow," said Yugi, "You look great!" ~She sure does!~ exclaimed Yami. Mizu blushed. "Thank you," she said "I got this dress in Spain, but never used it." "Shall we go then?" asked Triston. "Yes, let us go!" exclaimed Mizu as the five went on the dance floor.  
  
Seto enter the ballroom a few moments after Mizu. He looked around the ballroom for someone. And that someone, was Mizu. "Hey Kaiba!" said that annoying little voice. "Yugi." he replied. "Wow, I am amazed you came here! You never come to the balls!" exclaimed Yugi, "Are you going to dance?" "Maybe." snapped Seto. He continued to look for Mizu. "Looking for someone, eh Kaiba?" asked Joey. "Uh, no!" he snapped again and continued searching. "She is on the balcony." said Tea softly, "She is waiting for you." Seto walked off. "Uh. Thank you for you service." He whispered as he walked over to the balcony.  
  
Seto slowly walked into the balcony. He saw Mizu. How the moonlight bounced off her. How beautiful she looked. How blew to her back and picked up small bits of hair and flew it, like streamers in the wind. How the blue rose in her hand slowly moved back and forth, rocked by the motion of the wind. He was in a trance of reality.and fantasy. Mizu turned her head and smiled. "Seto." she said. Her voice was so soft to match the scenery of the night. "Mizu." He softly replied.  
  
Aqua: OMG!!! THEY FINALLY MET!!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! Hopeful, it was a long chapter for you guys, but it's late! And I am TRIED!!! AND WANT TO GO TO SLEEP FOR I AM TRIED!!!  
  
Seto: ^__^;  
  
Yami: ~So tried~ Zzzzzzzzzz  
  
Aqua: Well got to let my Actors sleep! TTYL!! R&R AND NO(Natal, Zippo, zero) FLAMES!! Time to catch some Zzzzz's 


	6. The Dance of Ours

A/N: Ok! This is one of my FAV chappies!! So please REVIEW!!  
  
Title: Blue Roses in the Wind, Chapter Five: The Dance of Ours  
  
By: Aqua  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to a very talented man in Japan. The only things I own in this story are my thoughts and feelings  
  
Thoughts: Hey I am thinking! I think a lot!  
  
  
  
"It has been a long time." said Mizu. "Yes it has." said Seto as he walked to the balcony and leaned over it. Mizu stared back to the field under them. "Do you remember the day I left to France?" she asked as she played with her rose. "Yes, I do remember, and I will never forget it." replied Seto as he drifted back into the past:  
  
~ * ~ * Flashback * ~ * ~  
  
Seto was outside playing on the field as he waited for Mizu. Little Mokuba was following a little ladybug as she flew into the sky. The day was perfect, green grass, blue skies and white puffy clouds filled the sence. It was like a rose that had just bloomed after a spring shower; but even a rose, got its thorns. Seto heard a noise from the driveway. He turned and there she was. She was still had those blue eyes, with black-bluish hair and the perfect yellow dress. And in her hands, was that blue rose. Yet her face, wasn't in that perfect smile he had once knew. Her head was down and the smile turned into a frown. "Mizu!" called Seto to her. Mizu slowly came to his direction. "Hey Mizu!," said Seto with joy, "So what do you want to play today?!" "I can't play today." She simply said. Her expression hadn't changed. "Why?" he asked. There was no reply. "Why can't you play today?!" he asked again. Still no reply. "Mizu," he said sternly, "Why can't you play?!" "I'm, I'm so sorry Seto." She said as tears slowly fell from her face. "Mizu-" he started to say as he looked at the sad appearance on her face. "I am so sorry Seto." She whispered. Then, right then, she slowly moved her head to his cheek and kissed it. Seto was in shock but didn't do anything. He was paralyzed by it. She let go and ran as fast as she could. As she ran, the petals of the rose flew off and gently touched Seto's cheek. Seto just stood there for a few minutes; trying to find a solution, to run or to stay. "MIZU!!" He called, but it was to late, she had ran off, leaving the petals and the kiss, as a memory.  
  
The next day, Seto ran down the stairs to meet up with Gozaburo. "Sir, where is Mizu?" he asked. "MIZU?!" he snorted, "She left to France with her Grand parents. Didn't you know?" "No, sir" he sadly replied. "HA! I thought you and Mizu were "Friends". Huh! Some "Friend" she turned out to be!" Seto was in horror! He ran to his room as he heard the manic laugh of Gozaburo. Nobody once me. he thought as he sat on his bed. Tears fell from his face, to the floor. Nobody loves me (A/N: DON'T CRY SETO!!! I LUV YOU!!) Everyone leaves and never come back His eyes began to get red Is that what the world wants of me? To be loved and abused! I will become that stupid CEO of this company! NO ONE WILL EVERY LEAVE ME THEN!! An evil grin spread to his face- Power, only power.  
  
~ * ~ * End of Flashback * ~ * ~  
  
  
  
Seto snapped back to reality. He remembered Mizu and turned to her. I forgot about that kiss he thought. "So, do you remember the legend of the blue rose?" asked Mizu trying to make conversation. "Of course I do, I neve-" Suddenly, a great big gust of wind blew from behind. Mizu scrunched up to keep warm. Her roses flew from her hands and separated into many petals. Seto ran to her. He remove his trench coat and laid them on Mizu's bare shoulders. "Come on, lets go inside." He said as the two left the balcony.  
  
The two sat at a table and talked. "-No way! He did that! Awwww Mokuba!" exclaimed Mizu. Seto smiled. That's the Mizu I know! "So, do you own KaibaCorp now?" she asked. "Yes, after Gozaburo died, I received full ownership of the company,' he replied, "What about you and Technology Corp?" "Well, we are doing great!!" she answered, "We even go the new Vir86 Computer Chip, the best in projections!" "REALLY?!" asked Seto, "Maybe we can start a partnership, like our companies had before." "Oh Seto! This is not business meeting!" she laughed, "We can talk about it another time!" (A/N: OK, FIND A SLOW SONG AND PLAY IT NOW!)  
  
The band started to play a soft melody and everyone on the dance floor started to slow dance. "Ok," laughed Seto, we can discuss that matter another time. Right now, would you like to dance?" Seto laid his hand out and Mizu slowly grasped it. The two walked onto the dance floor as they move to the beat of the music. Yugi looked out the dance floor and saw the two arm in arm. I knew it would was a good idea! he thought as he watched them. It turned out, that Seto and Mizu were great dancers. Couples left the floor just to watch the two until the were the only two on it. They swished and swayed unaware to the crowd of spectators. When they finished, the coward cheered as the two took their bows and left the floor.  
  
That was the last dance. Every started to leave. Seto and Mizu said their goodbyes as the two parted. Seto go home tired with his feet aching. "Big Brother! How was the dance?!" asked Mokuba as he went to Seto. "I will tell you the details tomorrow but thank you Mokuba, If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have gone and met and old friend again." "Who is it?" Mokuba asked. ".Mizu Hana." He replied as he went upstairs to bed.  
  
Aqua: Awwwwwwww, I told you it was my fave!! PLZ,PLZ R&R and PLZPLZ NO FLAMES!! 


	7. Hidden Emotions

A/N: Ok, after studying and getting new writing skills (TOO MANY REPORTS!) hopefully this chapter would be good!  
  
Title: Blue Roses in the Wind, Chapter Six: Hidden Emotions  
  
By: Aqua  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to a very talented man in Japan. The only things I own in this story are my thoughts and feelings  
  
Thoughts: Ok, you got the drill  
  
Yami: ~Same with this one~  
  
  
  
Seto woke up from his slumber. Memories for the dance the night before played gently in his mind. He glanced at the clock, 7:30am Saturday. He shook his head. He was in a too of a good mood to go to work. Yet reluctantly, he got up.  
  
Seto went downstairs to eat breakfast. He saw Mokuba sitting on the floor glued to the Big Screen TV watching his morning cartoons (A/N: Like me and Yu-Gi-Oh!). "Mokuba, turn off the TV," said Seto, "It is time for breakfast." Mokuba did what he was told and sat at the table for breakfast. "Big Brother, remember last night when you said you would tell me the 'details' about the dance and you said you danced with Mizu Hana," started Mokuba, "Who is this 'Mizu Hana' girl?" "You don't remember her?" asked Seto as he ate some rice. "No." "Figures, you were really young when you met her." Seto suddenly got up, wiped his mouth and walked toward the stairs. "Come here, I will show you who she is." Mokuba ran for his seat, eager to remember her face again.  
  
Seto and Mokuba walked around the mansion. There are more than 50 rooms in the mansion. Mokuba had only been in about 20 (A/N: Ya, ONLY 20!). "Big Brother where we going?" he asked. "We will be there shortly," replied Seto. They continued to walk. Mokuba tried to remember the patterns in the wall, the paintings, the furniture but nothing. He just couldn't, no flashbacks, memories or even nightmares. Suddenly, Seto stopped. "Were here." Mokuba so caught up in his thoughts quickly looked at where they were standing.  
  
  
  
He gasped.  
  
They were standing between two bedroom doors. They were both the same. Brown doors made with the finesse cherry wood around and both of them were completely covered in dust. Yet they were different as well, the door on the left was perfect, no scratch marks, dents or even cracks. But the one on the right, the one on the right was filled with dents, signs of scratches where everywhere. There were even blood marks on it. These were the doors to Seto's and Mokuba's old rooms.  
  
"Big Brother!" cried Mokuba, "What are we doing here? You never go here!" Seto did not answer and opened the door on the right. Seto turned on the lights. He shook his head. Childhood memories flowed through his mind. The ones he tried to forget. The room was painted yellow; it was covered with spiders webs and probably spiders. The webs did not scare him, he had faced a lot worst than spiders. Seto then walked to the bed and lifted the mattress. Under the mattress, there was a square hole. He reached under and picked up a small wooden box with an angel carved on it. Then placed the mattress back down and sat on it. Mokuba sat next to him. "This was mom's old jewelry box before she-" Seto suddenly stopped. He looked down at the box. He traced his fingers around the angel, drifted with thoughts. Why is Big Brother doing this? Mokuba thought to himself Why is he causing himself pain? Seto snapped back to reality and open the box. Inside were a few childhood things like marbles, chess pieces and even some gumballs. He carefully removed these objects and placed them aside. Then he took something out and placed the box aside as well. They were photographs. "See here." said Seto. Mokuba glanced over. They were pictures of the rare happy times in the mansion, whenever Mizu was there. One was a picture of the three in the gardens next to some blue roses. Another was on the swings. One in the fall leaves. "So, this is Mizu." said Mokuba softly. "Ya." answered Seto,  
  
"Mokuba, I have a meeting with her today about a future partnership." started Seto as he put the things back were they came from, "I need to go." The two left the room like nothing had ever happen, leaving it undisturbed so that dust can cover the past.  
  
Seto arrived at the KaibaCorp building. He went up to the 47 floor to his office. "Mr. Kaiba," said the secretary as he walked on to the floor, "A Mizu Hana is waiting for you. I sent her to your office." "Fine, fine." He replied. He walked to his office and opened the door. There was Mizu. She was wearing a blue suit to match her eyes looking rather impatient.  
  
"Glad you finally made it." She said. "Sorry for my absents. Can we start now?" The two talked, discussed and argued for about an hour until finally they mad an agreement. "Ok," started Seto, "Let me get this straight. You will combine you company with mine. I get all access to all your technology including the Vir86 Computer Chip. You in return would get 35% of the profit while I get the rest of the 65%. Is it a deal?" Mizu happily nod. "Good, I will get the papers to sign." He stood up. "Great, I will get me lucky pen." replied Mizu. She grabbed the pen from her purse. Suddenly she dropped the pen. "Whoops, I dropped it." (A/N: No you guys, not the 'Bend and Snap') She stood up "Here I got it." said Seto. "No, that's ok I got it." The two reached for the pen at the same time, holding hands. The two looked into each others eyes and before you knew it---they were kissing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aqua: Oooooo!! WHAT will happen NOW??!! You have to read to find out!  
  
Now time to clear things up:  
  
1st: Ok, I know some of you guys are jealous of Mizu and want Seto in your arms. I am not making you guys read this, you don't have to read it if you don't want to. But if you guys like the story or my writing, they just say so. Please, one time is enough. I like getting reviews! But please don't keep on writing "I am jealous!" over and over again. AND NO FLAMES! (no one did any as far as I know)  
  
2nd: Yes, Yes I did make up the "Legend of the Blue Rose" but is some weird way, I kind of wish it was true.  
  
3rd: Ya, I know. Mizu is TOO PERFECT. I will try to tone it down but it is a huge part in this story (BIG CLUE!) and you guys really don't want me to ruin it right?  
  
4th: Sry to take sooooooooon long updating, like I said, REPORTS!!! But because of this, I got A+'s on all of them! YA!!!!  
  
Oh Ya! For all you jealous fans, I am making 2 new Stories!! One is called "Be Carefully What You Wish For" very funny (I Hope) and "For the Love of a Blue Eyes" and NO! This is not a Seto/XXXX fic, you will just have to read it and find out! Hopefully I can get them in the next 2 weeks.  
  
Well TTYL!! Don't Forget R&R! 


	8. To know your Enemy, and your Love

A/N: Thanks rinchan for putting me on your list of must read authors. Hehehe ^__- me a great romance writer!  
  
Title: Blue Roses in the Wind, Chapter Seven: To know your Enemy, and your Love  
  
By: Aqua  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to a very talented man in Japan. The only things I own in this story are my thoughts and feelings  
  
Thoughts: I really don't need to put this up, huh?   
  
Yami: ~Ok~  
  
The two stooped and look into each other's eyes again. "That's really a lucky pen." said Seto sarcastically. He grinned a devilish way. Mizu looked away. Her face was out of sight trying not to show her real emotions. I got to go. She started for the door. "Um. I will sign the papers later." She went out the door leaving Seto unmoving and speechless.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
  
  
  
  
*Ding-dong* rang the door to Mizu's house. Seto paced back and forth holding a file in his hands. Seto, you idiot! Why did you have to say that immature thing! You might lose the deal of a lifetime. He was still nervous. It felt like a millennium had past. Ok, try to concentrate on something else! He looked around the area. It was a cool spring afternoon and everything was growing. Her house was like his only a little bit bigger. It was white with a balcony in the front. Unlike his house, there was a huge lawn with tons and tons of roses especially blue roses. He could imagine the little Mizu dancing in the roses, doing cartwheels on the emerald grass. In that yellow cute dress she seems to always wear. Suddenly the door opened and out came Mizu. "Seto!" she said in a surprised voice, "What are you doing here?" "Um, I came to apologize for my actions." He said sincerely, "I shouldn't have, uh, kissed you. It was an accident. I hope this won't affect the partnership that we are making. There was no reply. Seto looked down. I have failed. "Seto, would you like to come inside?" asked Mizu softly. "What?" "Wou- would you like to came inside for some green tea?" she asked again. "Sure." He replied as the two walked in.  
  
When Seto got inside he was surrounded with ancient Chinese artifacts. There were jade solders, gold and sliver jewelry and even some war artifacts. "Wow, you really like ancient China." said Seto. "Ya, but I actually collect artifacts from every country I have visited. I just like China the most." She replied. "This way." The two walked into her "tea room." Seto removed his shoes as Mizu got the tea. Then they both sat on the mats and started drinking. Seto sipped the tea. It was had an unusual taste but made him fell relax and energized at the same time. "This is a special blend of jasmine and tea leaves." explained Mizu, "It is good for your mind, body and soul." "It tastes great." He said. They continued to drink the tea. There was an eerie stillness between the two. "Um, would you sign the papers for the partnership?" asked Seto, "I brought them with me." "Sure." replied Mizu. "Ok, here." Seto handed her the file but as he did that, he knocked the teapot spilling the tea on the hard wood floors. "I am so sorry!" he said. "That's ok, I got it" she left the room for just a moment and got some rags to clean up the spill. She then knelt down and cleaned it up. "Here let me help." Seto got an extra rag and help clean the spill. When they were all done, Mizu signed the documents. "Thanks," said Seto, "That really helped me." "I can send you the chip this week!" said Mizu. "Sure." He said and then left the house.  
  
Seto was very happy. He had regain Mizu trust. Yet in his heart, his cold ice heart was melting. Was this the emotion of love? he thought to himself. Now Seto in not completely heartless, he loves his brother and his Blue Eyes, but never a "girl." Seto felt dumbstruck with the subject. Seto Kaiba, the smartest person in his class, the one with the multi-million excuse me, multi-BILLION dollar company was the stupefied by the simple subject of love. He shook his head. What would he do? He finally looked up from where he was walking. Somehow, in some strange way, he was standing right in front of the Turtle Shop, Game Corner, Yugi's house. He walked in to find Yugi, Joey, Triston, and Tea lunging over the counter selecting what card to "buy." "-Hmmmm, how 'bout the magic card 'Dark Destruction'"? asked Joey. "What? Are you crazy?" screamed Yugi, "That card is worth 2,400 yen!! (A/N: About 20 bucks)" "Man, cut him a break." Joked Triston, "He needs it!" "Ya, very funny Triston." Said Joey as Tea laughed. Yugi laughed then looked up and saw Kaiba. "Kaiba?!" he asked in confusion. Joey looked toward the door then sneered. "Can we help you Mister 'Too good to have friends and too good to be one'?" he mocked. "Shut up, dog." He calmly answered. "Why you-!" started Joey as he lunged to Seto but was held back by Triston. "Ha! Even your friends have to restrain you." Mocked Seto. "Maybe you need a collar to go with that outfit." "Get your hands off me, Triston. I didn't come here to get mocked at but some loser! I'm outta here!" he pushed Triston away and left the shop. "Joey wait!" said Triston following him. "Man Kaiba, you are such a jerk!" started Tea (A/N: with her loooonnnggg boring speeches. Sry, I don't really like Tea.) "We try to be your friends but you don't even care!" she left the shop as Seto grin evilly leaving Yugi and him all alone. "Kaiba, that was mean." Said Yugi. "We are just trying to be your friends." "I am not interested in friends right now." Said Seto who was taping at the counter. "I was wondering if you-" Seto looked down I can't believe I am asking this from Yugi of all people. "-if you can tell me how Mizu is like now. I've seen you talk to her at recess and uh, wanted to know." ~What?!~ started Yami. ~Why does he care about her?~ Quiet down Yami! ~Don't tell him! I don't trust him!~ Yami don't be like that! ~Don't do it!!~ YAMI! Yami stayed quiet. "Well she is, uh, nice and uh, cool and popular I guess." He answered "Uh-Do you think she would, go out with me?" said Seto. ~WHAT?!!~ Yami, please I know it is strange- ~STRANGE!? It is unheard of!~ Yami. Yami was quiet again. "Well, she likes you as a friend I guess." Answered Yugi. "That's a start." Seto was silent. "Thank you Yugi, I am grateful." He said walking out that door. "Oh ya, If you tell anyone and I mean ANYONE! I will crush you!!" he left the stop leaving Yugi with chills.  
  
Yami, what do you think that was about?  
  
~I don't know.~  
  
Do you think his heart is learning to well, love?  
  
~The past can affect your future~  
  
You know that well don't you Yami?  
  
~I sure do, lets just hope that the past doesn't over take him.~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aqua: Well what did you think? Will Seto ask Mizu out? Would Mizu answer? We would have to see!  
  
My option, I thought the chappie sucked. It basically lead you back were we started. Or did it? Hmmm, got to think about it a little. My story makes you think, I really like to foresight! And thank you ALL for stopping the "I am Jealous" thing! I real appreciate! Like I said, you can always read my on fic "For the Love of a Blue Eyes." I just put it up and will update it!  
  
Oh ya! Can you PLZ,PLZ wish me luck on my tests! I REALLY, REALLY need a good grade on them!!!  
  
Tea: Wow, They read your story and reviewed it and now, want them to wish you luck!  
  
Joey: YA, maybe you should hold back a little.  
  
Seto: GO AWAY YOU DOG!  
  
Joey: WHAT??!!  
  
Seto: You heard me!!!  
  
Joey: O, you are going DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Ha, want to bet?  
  
Joey: Grrrrrrrrr! *launches at Seto*  
  
Seto: *Starts to fight with him*  
  
Yugi: Gooo Joey!!!  
  
Yami: ~I place my bet with Seto, Joey won't win!~  
  
Yugi: Oh you are SOOOOOOOOOO nice!  
  
Yami: ~120,000 yen!~  
  
Yugi: Ok, then I will place- wait! That is MY MONEY!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: ~hehe!~ *runs*  
  
Yugi: COME BACK WITH MY MONEY!!  
  
Aqua: *looks at what is happening. ^__^" (sweat drop)* Ok, I guess I will be going right now, well R&R! and NO FLAMES!  
  
*leaves with Seto winning over Joey, Yami being tackled to the ground with Yugi*  
  
Everyone who is reading this: *places their bets* 


	9. Moonlight

A/N: Thanks for all who reviewed and waited patiently for the next chappie! Well here is it!  
  
Title: Blue Roses in the Wind, Chapter Eight: Moonlight  
  
By: Aqua  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to a very talented man in Japan. The only things I own in this story are my thoughts and feelings  
  
Thoughts: Zzzzzzzzzzzz.   
  
  
  
  
  
Seto was in his limousine driving to Mizu's house. He was constantly shaking. His palms were sweaty, his throat was dry and oh ya, did I say he was nervous? He kept looking out the window. Don't be nervous Seto. He thought in his head. He tried to remember all that had happen last night and was trying to see, how this all began:  
  
  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * Flashback * ~ * ~  
  
  
  
After the little "talk" with Yugi, Seto got home. His heart was in joy! She likes me as a friend! I never knew she cared about me. After all these years, she is still a friend to me! Seto smiled and danced around (A/N: AWWWWWW!). Mokuba was watching from above. His eyebrow twitched to see Seto acting so happy and free. He ran down the stairs. "Seto what's wrong?!" he asked. Seto stopped dancing and said, "Oh Mokuba! I didn't see you there. Uh, nothings wrong it is just-uh-just want to move around that's all!" "They why are you smiling?" "Uh-because I am-uh-happy." Mokuba's mouth began to show an evil grin. He knew what was happening (A/N: Go Mokuba!) He began to laugh evilly then said at the top of his lungs, "SETO GOT A GIRLFRIEND, SETO GOT A GIRLFRIEND, SETO GOT A GIRL-" He began to continue and ran all over the house. "Mokuba cut it out!" yelled Seto, "I do NOT have a girlfri-" "Who is she, is it Mizu? I know it is Mizu! TELL ME IT IS MIZU!! "Mokuba, I DO NOT HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" yelled Seto again. "Then why are you so happy?" "Um-because-uh-" Mokuba's mouth began to grin evilly again. He took a deep breath and said, "SETO GOT A CRUSH, SETO GOT A CRUSH, SETO GOT A CRU-" "MOKUBA!" "Who is it? It is Mizu? I know it is Mizu, TELL ME IT IS MIZU!!! "ALRIGHT!!!" screamed Seto for the last time. "It is Mizu, ok! I got a crush on MIZU!! NOW STOP IT ALREADY!!!" "Mokuba grinned. He liked forcing things out of Seto! "So you're all happy because she likes you back, right?" "No. I learned that we are still-uh-friends." Seto walked to the kitchen. "So, when will you ask her out?!" asked Mokuba. "Mokuba, how the heck do you know about these things?" "A life of a 10 year old is like a life of a 15 year old." He said solemnly. "Right." Said Seto as he grabbed an apple of the table. "So, WHEN will you ask her out?" "Never." Seto took a bite out of the apple. "Seto! What is the point of liking someone if you don't know if that person likes you back?" Seto was silent. "The whole point of liking someone is to know if that person would share the same exact feelings. Sure, it might not work out but you won't know if you don't try!" Seto placed the apple down and took a big breath. "Mokuba, how in the World do you know theses things?" Mokuba grinned and watch Seto leave to his room.  
  
Seto placed his hands on the phone. He nervously dialed the numbers to Mizu's house. Then lifted the phone to his ear. "Hello?" came a voice from the other side. "Hi, Mizu. This is Seto Kaiba." "Seto! Did you forget something?" "No, I just want to asks-" He was quiet. "Yes?" "If you want to- " "Yes?" "Want to go on a-a-a business dinner with me." "Business? Ok. When will you pick me up?" "Tomorrow, Sunday, 7 o' clock." "Ok, it's a Date!" said Mizu as he hung up. "Ya, it is." Said Seto disappointedly.  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * End of Flashback * ~ * ~  
  
He shook his head. Man, why did I have to say "Business?" Oh well, maybe I can make it into a real date. "Master Kaiba, we are here." Said the driver. "Good." He replied. He slowly walked up to the front door. He rang the doorbell. "Just a minute!" Seto waited. The door opened and out came Mizu. She was wearing a classic business suit. Business right? "So where are you taking me?" she asked. "A fancy French restaurant." "Well let us go!"  
  
The ride to the Restaurant was a quiet one. Not one word was spoken. They soon got to the restaurant and were seated at their reserved table. "Madame, Monsieur what would you like to order." Asked the French waiter. "Fondue." Said Mizu. "Um-I will have your finest dish. Stumbled Seto. "Ah, yes Escargots Bourguignon! The dishes will be here shortly. "Thank you." said Seto.  
  
"So why did you want to have a meeting?" said Mizu. "Um, I wanted to-uh-" "Really Seto!" laugh Mizu, "You don't have to be nervous! Just tell me." "Ok," confessed Seto, "I wanted to go on a date with you but the words didn't come out right." "You what?!" asked Mizu. "I wanted to-" "Ah, here it is!" interrupted the French waiter, "Fondue and Escargots Bourguignon! Enjoy!" Seto stared at his plate. He looked like he was about to vomit. "Sir, what it THIS!" he asked. "Monsieur, it is Escargots! Snails! The finest in the country (A/N: Ya, in the country of JAPAN!)! "Uh, Mizu?" he began to ask. "That's fine. Um, I think we will be going now. Charge it on Technology Corp please." "But Madame-" "Sorry we need to go!" The then two left the restaurant.  
  
It was a nice warm spring night. The two walked around the park. "I am sorry what happen at the restaurant." Started Seto. "That's ok, even I have a hard time eating snails." "No really, I wanted this to be the best night in the World but it looks like I ruined it." Seto placed his head down, disappointed at himself. "Well," started Mizu, "The night is still young and I haven't been here for a while, maybe you can show me around and make it our little date." Seto looked at her. She was smiling. His expression changed as those blue eyes perked up. "Ok, lets go!"  
  
The two went to a sushi bar and well, pigged out. Bought flowers (Blue Roses of course). Then they watch a Japanese Musical and roamed around. "Hey the museum!" said Seto. "Lets go there! They are doing a feature on ancient China." "Um, that's ok." "Why not, don't you like ancient China?" "Ya, but it is getting late. I really need to get home now." "Are you sure?" "Ya." "Ok."  
  
The two walked all the way home to Mizu's house. "I had a great 'business' date tonight." "Ya same here." The was a silent moment between the two. Well here goes. Seto drew closer to Mizu's face and lightly stroke her chin. She turned to meet his eyes. There was nowhere to hide. All your emotions flooded out. Seto slowly drew closer and kissed her. Mizu drew closer to keep warm even though it was spring. Their body heat grew hotter as they two became one. Then Seto drew back and smiled. Mizu did the same. "Goodnight, Seto." Said Mizu softly. "Sweet dreams, Mizu." Said Seto as he turned away from her and walk home, into the moonlight.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aqua: *sniff, sniff* What will happen now? Please R&R and NO FLAMES!!! Esp. from French people and people who like escargot! I don't thinks it is nasty but remember, SETO'S POINT OF VIEW!!!!!!!! Ok TTYL!! 


	10. Troubled Water

A/N: Wow! Got to thank dark-magician-girl9 for putting me on her Fav story list! Also, I am getting close to 50 reviews!! I will post the names when I have them.  
  
Title: Blue Roses in the Wind, Chapter Nine: Troubled Water  
  
By: Aqua  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to a very talented man in Japan. The only things I own in this story are my thoughts and feelings  
  
Thoughts: I only do this because the italics don't show up on Fanfic.  
  
Yami: ~I do this so you can know when it is Yami.~  
  
  
  
Narrator:  
  
Months have passed since Mizu and Seto's first date. They truly loved each other very much and continued to see each other. Also, their businesses were booming. Mizu would give him the chip, Seto will make the portable holographic displays and make a profit, which he will in return give part of it to Mizu. Everything was perfect! Like they lived in a perfect little world. Yet, their thoughts blind and shield them from the overwhelming truth-  
  
  
  
  
  
Blue Roses in the Wind, Chapter Nine: Troubled Water ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"-But SETO!!" cried Mokuba, "You promised!!! You promised to take me to the new arcade in town!!!" "I am so sorry Mokuba." Answered Seto. " But I also promised a date with Mizu, I will take you next week." "But SETO!! That is what you said LAST week!!" "I am truly sorry but I can't just take you anywhere now, I have a girlfriend." "Big Broth-" *Ding-Dong* The bell to the house rang. "Hold on Mokuba." Seto opened the door to see Mizu. "Ready to go on our date Seto?" she asked smiling. "Yeah, sure let me get m-" "No!!" screamed Mokuba. "Seto promised to take me to the Arcade this week!!" "Oh, I didn't know." Said Mizu frowning. "I can understand if you want to take him to the arcad-" "No," said Seto, "I can take him next week, lets go." Seto placed his arm around Mizu and the two walked off. Mokuba watched just long enough to see Mizu, grinning evilly.  
  
What is wrong with Seto now a days? Thought Mokuba in his room. He never plays with me anymore and it is always Mizu this and Mizu that! A small tear rolled off his face. I thought a girlfriend would make us happier, for him to have a friend and for me to know he has one. But instead, it made me sadder. Another tear fell form his face as drops of rain started to fall from the sky. I miss my Big Brother. More tears came from his dark blue eyes. I miss-I miss the old days when it-it was-was just him and me and how-how we- Mokuba covered his face. He couldn't finish the thought. And at that exact moment, the rain fell harder.  
  
"Wow it is starting to rain hard." Said Yugi to his friends. They where all in the Game Corner, a place they usually go after school on a Friday. "Ya." Said Tea, "We should stay here until it stops." "Ya!" agreed everybody. Suddenly, the door to the Game Corner flew wide open as a flash of lightning struck. The lightning outlined a figure covered in darkness. "AHHHHHHHHH!!" screamed Joey and Triston and they grabbed each other. The figure fell into the Shop as Tea and Yugi ran over to it. It was Mokuba. "Mokuba?!" said Joey and Triston at the same time. They looked at each other and soon realized what they were doing. "Get off ME!" the two pushed each other away than ran to Mokuba. "Mokuba are you alright?" asked Yugi. "Yugi." Said Mokuba, his eye barley opened. "Quickly, let us get him upstairs." The four raced to take him upstairs.  
  
The group dried off Mokuba and gave him some hot broth to warm himself. "What were ya doing out in that Storm?" Asked Joey. "You could have caught a cold or something." "I know, but-" "But what?" asked Yugi. "I wanted to know if you had noticed something different about Seto lately." "Ya, he's spending all his time with Mizu." Said Tea with disgusted. "I can't believe that, Seto actual got a girlfriend. Yuck!" "Ya, he is not doing too well school either." Added Triston. "Huh?" "Ya, like on one test, I was cheatin- I mean checking my answers with his, you know to make sure that mine-I mean his were right and you know what he wrote all over his paper? MIZU!" "Glad I didn't copy his" murmured Joey. "Ya, it seems like Seto is Mizu crazy!" said Yugi. Mokuba started to cry again. "I want my Big Brother back!!" he sobbed. "He is drifting father and father away from me. We never do anything together anymore. I just want-want him-" "There, there Mokuba." Comforted Yugi, "It will be fine, it is just a stage." "Ya!" said Joey. "Mizu will realize how much a jerk- I mean PERSON, Kaiba is and will break up with him." "I don't think so." Replied Mokuba unaware at what Joey said about his brother, "Mizu is apart of the problem." "What?" asked Tea. "Ya, it seems that she wants Seto all for herself and wants nothing to do with me." "But wasn't Mizu ya friend in the past?" asked Joey. "People can change over time." Said Triston. Mokuba nodded. "Then we will have to talk to Mizu herself!" said Yugi. "YA!" said Tea. "Come on, the rain storm had passed by, lets go to Mizu's House!! The group got out of the shop and ran to the house.  
  
~Yugi, I sense some bad vibes coming from Mizu.~  
  
"Like what Yami?"  
  
~Ancient ones~  
  
"From your time?"  
  
~No, from a time much younger but still, this doesn't feel right~  
  
"Ok, we will be cautious."  
  
  
  
The group got to Mizu's house. "Hello, Mizu we need to talk to you." Called Mokuba outside the gate. "Ya we need to speak with ya!" called out Joey. There was no answer. "Hmm, maybe they are still on their date." Said Yugi. "Figures." Said Tea. An unexpected wind blew severely. As that happened, the group noticed that the front gate swung back and forth. "Hey lets go in." Said Triston. "Wouldn't that be TRESSPASING?!" asked Yugi. "She stole my brother away from me, I call it, EVEN." Mokuba said harshly. "Ok then." The group opened the front gate, they gasped at what they saw. "Um, are ya sure this is it?" asked Joey. "Yes, but this is nothing like what my brother told me," shivered Mokuba. The gate lead the group to a long winding path through a dry, barren land.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aqua: No!! What will happen next?!! What will they find??! No!! Suspense!! Not again!! Well it looks like you have to the next chapter to figure it out and what do you mean one false move and this story going ka-boom (X- Solider)?!! Well R&R and NOOOO FLAMESSS!!!! And like the great dark- magician-girl9 suggested, TTFN and in my way TTYL!! 


	11. The Past is the Future

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews!! Now our Feature Presentation:  
  
Title: Blue Roses in the Wind, Chapter Ten: The Past is the Future  
  
By: Aqua  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to a very talented man in Japan. The only things I own in this story are my thoughts and feelings  
  
Thoughts: Blah, Blah.  
  
Yami: ~Yada, Yada.~  
  
  
  
Yugi, his friends and Mokuba stood in front of the open gate, with there mouths open. The land was filled with death. Dead grass, dead trees and dead roses. Tan and brown where the only colors that showed throughout the whole land. "Well, we came here for a reason." Sighed Joey as the group went up the long pathway to the house.  
  
Meanwhile in a small café*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto and Mizu had just ordered their drinks and were sitting quietly in a booth. Seto looked down and sighed. "What's wrong?" asked Mizu sweetly. Seto took a big breath, "I feel so bad at what I did to Mokuba. I mean I never shouted at him like I did today." Mizu's mouth frowned. "I am, really starting to think that we should have gone on our date." Mizu was shocked. "Seto! How can you think such a think?" "What?" "Look, I really, truly care about your brother, Mokuba but I mean, he needs to know when to share. I can understand his feelings towards me about the whole 'Brother Day' thing but he isn't the only person that loves you." Mizu placed her hand on his. "I love you too." Seto didn't say a word. "Come on." Said Mizu getting the drinks. "Lets go for a walk."  
  
Yugi and company ran up the path to the mansion. The mansion was old. The white, pearl walls have been changed to black. There were holes everywhere! On the roof, on the walls and on the windows. It looked like the place was burned down. No one could live here! "What happened here?!" exclaimed Tea. "I don't know," said Triston. "Are ya sure this place is even Mizu's?" asked Joey. "It-it has to be!" said Mokuba. "But it doesn't fit the description." Said Yugi. "NONE OF IT DOES." "Ya," added Joey, "Where are the greens, where are the flowers, where is the FREAKIN HOUSE?!" "Come down Joey." Said Yugi. "Let check inside." "Ya, maybe there is an explanation to all of this." Said Triston.  
  
The group slowly opened the front door. That familiar 'creak' sound was heard. The place was dark in dismal. It felt stuffy. The only light showing throughout the mansion was from the holes in the room. "Here, let me help." Said Triston. Triston brought out a lighter and lit a few white candles that were in front of him. "We should search this floor only." Said Tea. "If we go upstairs, the rotten old boards might fall from our weight." "Good idea Tea." Complimented Yugi. "Ok, let's split up!" shouted Mokuba. Triston handed out the candles and everyone went in their own direction.  
  
"Yami, I don't like this place." Said Yugi.  
  
~Don't worry little one, I will protect you.~  
  
"Yami, do you still sense those things?"  
  
~Stronger than ever.~ said Yami solemnly.  
  
"Then we must be close."  
  
~Yes, we must!~  
  
"Hey Triston, Check this out!" called Joey. Triston walked over to him. "Whoa!" said Triston. "Ya I know." They two stared at a strange tapestry. It was a picture of blue roses and had writings all over it. "I can't make out the symbols." Said Triston. "Can you?" "-A dog ate a briefcase filled with doughnuts-no I can't either." "What is this suppose to mean?" asked Triston. "I don't know."  
  
Mokuba and Tea walked around the room. "Hey check this out!" said Mokuba as he picked up a porcelain statue. It was an Asian woman dressed in old traditional costume. Yet, its face was scratch off. "Wow it is so pretty!" said Tea with awe. "Do you think it has something to do with Mizu?" "Could be." "Hey you guys!" said Yugi as he walked over to the two. "Hey!" said Tea. "Did you guys find anything?" "Well, as a matter of fact we-" "Hey-you- guys" came a voice. Suddenly Triston and Joey appeared out of breath. "We- found-old-tapestry-with-pretty-flowers." Huffed Triston. "Ya-and-weird- writing-on-it-couldn't-translate." Puffed Joey. "You know, you guys should take the time to catch your breath before you guys sound like morons." Said Mokuba. "What did you guys find?" asked Yugi. "We found this old porcelain statue of a woman, I might have something related with Mizu." Answered Mokuba. "Hey I know!" said Tea. "What?" "We can go to the museum and ask about it! I think they are doing a feature on some Asian history." "Cool!" said Mokuba. "Ya, let go!" The group ran out of the mansion and to the Domino City Museum.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aqua: WOW!!! NOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! Well, as I promise I will put up the names for the reviewers! I actually had 55 reviews (two were from the messed up story I put ages ago.)  
  
So I have to say a BIG THANK YOU TO YOU ALL!!!! If it wasn't for you guys, I might be rocking back and forth in a mental institution. ^__^U!  
  
EgyptianQueen17  
  
Fiery Mage  
  
Deja*vu  
  
IANA  
  
Sunfalling  
  
Seraphstar   
  
Yami Bakura Kia  
  
X-Solider  
  
Kiddi Chi  
  
DaBlueGoo  
  
Kawaii-Queenie  
  
Liseydoll  
  
Virtual-reality  
  
ThRiLL-18  
  
Dark-magican-girl9  
  
Rinchan  
  
EgyptianQueen17  
  
Da Qiao  
  
CooCooClock  
  
P.S. If I forgot you I am truly sorry. You can tell me and I will make a WHOLE Paragraph on you!! Note: You had you review from the CHAPTER BEFORE THIS BEFORE I PLACED THIS CHAPTER UP!! I don't want any Christmas Homework!! ^__^U! Don't forget to R&R and NO FLAMES!! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!! 


	12. A Discovery

A/N: You want more? We got more!  
  
Title: Blue Roses in the Wind, Chapter Eleven: A Discovery  
  
By: Aqua  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to a very talented man in Japan. The only things I own in this story are my thoughts and feelings  
  
Thoughts: Um, lets see.  
  
Yami: ~Hey, All!~  
  
  
  
As Yugi, Mokuba and their friends raced off to the museum, another story was unfolding:  
  
Mizu and Seto were walking down the sandy beaches of Domino City. It was a cool late afternoon. The sea breeze lightly touched the two as they were walking with arms linked together. "Mizu, why did we come all the way over to Domino Beach?" asked Seto whose feet were a little annoyed. "I wanted to show you something." She simply answered. "So me what, look I really want to get back home to Mokuba and have no time to-" "There it is!" exclaimed Mizu as she pointed ahead of them. Seto looked over. It was a rocky cliff that projected over to the sea. The harsh waves crashed to its base and at the top, the rough winds blew over it. "THAT'S IT?!" asked Seto in anger. "WE WENT ALL THIS WAY FOR THAT?!" "Seto, calm down." Said Mizu in a soft voice. "You will understand when we get on to the cliff. Trust me," she said grinning evilly "It will be something you will never forget." Seto sighed as Mizu lead him to the cliff.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
"Ok, here." Said Yugi. The group was at the entrance to the Museum. Slowly they opened the door to be greeted by-"Hey Isis (Ishizu)!" said Joey. "Hello." She answers, smiling. "Isis, we need your help to identify this statue." Said Mokuba holding the statue in his arms. Mokuba lightly handed the statue to Isis. Isis examined it careful. "Hmmm, well the face is scratched off so I can't tell who it is but," Isis examined it more. "It appears to be from the late-well better make sure. Also, It appears to be from-but I'm not sure." Isis slowly examined the statue's hands. She smiled. "Ah yes, now I am sure of it." Isis walked to into the exhibits of the Museum and the group followed. "Where did you guys find this?" she asked. "We found it in Mizu's mansion-or-was once a mansion." Answered Tea. "Ya and if it also helps, we found a tapestry of blue roses and some weird symbols that we couldn't make out." Said Triston. "Yes, that is important to our search." She said ask they continued walking. "Well it seems that the statue and the tapestry came from the late Ming Dynasty in China. That is why you couldn't understand the symbols. It was Chinese." The group continued. "This and the tapestry are from the Aoi Bara or the Blue Rose legend. I have something that you guys might want to see-" As she said that, She opened two doors that lead the group to a room fill with only one picture that covered a whole wall. The group stared at the picture and gasped. "No, it-it can't be!" exclaimed Mokuba as he slowly stepped back. The picture was centered from the sea on a long rocky cliff. On the far right side was a small house, made in the styling of that time. On the left side of the picture was an armed warrior kneeing to the sea and at a maiden, face unseen. And in the middle, was a maiden carrying a blue rose in her hands. She was tall, with blue eyes and dark blue hair that pulled into a half bun. She was Mizu.  
  
As the group moved closer and closer to the picture, Isis began to explain the legend:  
  
"It takes place in ancient China were the first rose was discover. A young warrior was walking through the woods, looking to find a flower of some type to give to his love before he left to war, all the way in another country. He searched and searched until he found a rose bush. Now this wasn't just any rose bush it was filled with the reddest roses that you have ever seen! Surly THIS would be a gift to behold! The young warrior left the woods and soon found his beautiful love in her house by the sea. She ran out to greet him. The two embraced. They the warrior slowly uncovered the rose and presented it to her. Her eyes went wide as the red rose glistened in the sunlight. Suddenly a horn was heard telling that all warriors had to go. The couple kissed as the lovely maiden promised that she would always wait for him at the cliff by the sea forever holding the flower until he got back. The warrior left and took a last glimpse of his love before he went into the ship. And so did the maiden kept her promise. Day after day, she waited at that cliff and night after night she dreamed to see him. Alas! If she only knew that her love, her warrior was lying in the battlefield unmoving. His eyes were white, his skin so pale, and his touch so cold. Yet his love was still waiting, waiting until he came to her. The days grew longer; nevertheless her faith was still with her. Instead of the rose witling, it began to get darker and darker as her hope got stronger and stronger until it turned into a light-dark blue. One day, she received a letter from the general. This is the day she had been waiting for! To receive word from her love again. She ripped up the letter hastily. And began to read. She read until her face changed to horror! Tears were like waterfalls rushing down her cheeks! With agony, she threw the blue rose towards the sea. As it fell, the flower separated into petals and drifted into the 7 continents where they grew and sprouted. The blue roses symbolize the hope and love she had for her warrior. And onto this day, her love still lives in the blue roses."  
  
"It is starting to make sense now, Mizu is the maiden of the sea." Said Tea. "But, that can't be." started Joey, "How can she be here-and was there?" "I don't know, how can she be here and was there?" asked Triston. "I was asking you moron." Yelled Joey. "Oh, so how can she be here and was there?" asked Triston again. Everyone sweatdroped. "It seems to me that besides her love and hope, her spirit was also added into the blue roses." Said Isis. "That means-" started Joey shaking and looking at Triston who was also shaking. "SHE IS A GHOST!!!" They said together. "But that can't be." Said Mokuba, "I know that Mizu was a real person. My brother knew it also." "Your brother, where is your brother?" asked Isis. "Oh, he is on a date with Mizu." "Then there is not that much time." Said Isis. "What do you mean?" asked Yugi. "It seems that Mizu will replace the lost in her heart, she is planning to make Seto live forever like she can, she is planning to make Seto a-" "A GHOST!" exclaimed Joey and Triston. "How can we find Seto?" asked Yugi. "Well, Mizu needs to be in two worlds at once. At the land, yet on the water as well." "Like, a cliff by the sea?" asked Tea. "Exactly, but hurry, Mizu will try to suck up all his mortal energies including his life force." Then we must go. Thank you for all your help Isis." Said Yugi as the group sped off. "Good luck Yugi, you will need it." Replied Isis looking at them as they run through the entrance doors.  
  
"Yami, we must save Seto!"  
  
~Yes little one, first we discover the mysteries of Mizu and now, now we have to conceal them or else, it might be too late!~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED---  
  
Aqua: heh, Sry for the "TO BE CONTINUED" part, been watching TOO many Yu-Gi- Oh eps. Anywho, now this is getting good!! WILL THEY SAVE SETO?! WILL THE GET BACK ALIVE?! ARE THERE STILL MYSTRIES THAT NEED TO BE UNCOVERED?! Well- what, did you think I will tell you? You got to read the next chapter.  
  
Also:  
  
X-Solider sry for spelling you name wrong, I mean I make a lot of typeos. I need hellp in speeling so don't be madd. And I am still bery bery sry. (lol I did the typos on purpose) 


	13. The Duel of Time: Part 1

A/N: Ooo getting closer to the end!!  
  
Title: Blue Roses in the Wind, Chapter Twelve: The Duel of Time Part: 1  
  
By: Aqua  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to a very talented man in Japan. The only things I own in this story are my thoughts and feelings  
  
Thoughts: The Candy man can!!  
  
Yami: ~Do you know the Muffin man?!~  
  
  
  
*Bum-bump*  
  
  
  
  
  
Need to get there in time. The little body of Mokuba ran as fast as he could to that rocky cliff.  
  
*Bum-bump*  
  
Need to save Seto. Thoughts and images raced through his mind.  
  
*Bum-bump*  
  
Oh please be ok. He ran and ran into the cool night.  
  
*Bum-bump*  
  
Big Brother, I'm coming!! Time was ticking before his eyes.  
  
*Bum-bump*  
  
The group ran to the rocky cliff of Domino Beach. They all had one thought in their mind. To save Seto. "Hurry, there's not that much time!" yelled Tea. Everyone knew this, it was, was, just a reminded. How a friend who they truly trusted-wasn't real. That she just played mind tricks on them, used them, for her own needs. But, Mizu was a real person. In their hearts, they could feel it. It is just, just-such a distant feeling now.  
  
The group ran up the cliff to the top. There, they saw Mizu. She was wearing old, traditional Chinese clothing. Her blue, cold, eyes matched every part of here blue silk robe and she was decorated with the most beautiful Chinese jewelry that your can find. But, beside this Chinese Beauty was another body. It was Seto. He was a kneeing, stoned body with a blue aurora surrounding him. He lifeless eyes stared up at the night sky as blue flames shot out of his body.  
  
"MIZU!!!" cried out Mokuba. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER?!" Mizu grinned an evil grin. "Mizu? My name isn't 'Mizu'. My name is Diao Wei of China, also known as the Maiden of the Sea. My love died in battle and for many years I have mourn for his death. But, not anymore." Mokuba slowly stepped back knowing full well of what to come next. "You see, every person has a mortal soul, a life force if you will. But when the person dies, the life force escapes from their body making them a lifeless ghost. I am just 'speeding' up the process." Mokuba burst into tears as he slowly fell to the rocky floor. "STOP IT!!!! PLEASE!!!" "Oh Mokuba, my poor, poor Mokuba. You want your Big Brother back don't you. Well too bad. Now It is mine turn to play with him. And I am not giving him back! Besides, see those blue flames? Those are his life force slowing going up to the endless space. There is no stopping me now!" She laughed an evil laugh as the group stood in horror.  
  
"No." said Yugi as tears were falling out. "I won't let you do this Diao Wei!" He slowly closed his eyes and clenched his fists tightly. "I won't let YOU!" Suddenly he opened his blood-shot eyes as the yelled:  
  
bYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUU-GGGGGGGIIIIIIIIII-OOOOHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!/b  
  
Ancient but powerful magic surrounded him. As the Boy, Yugi, turned into the King, Yami.  
  
~Now, Diao Wei!~ Said the being with confidence. ~We do this, My way!~ Diao Wei slowly glared at the Spirit. Yami slowly got out his deck form his pocket. ~Have you ever heard of a little game called, Duel Monsters?~ Diao Wei smiled. "Yes I have, even though I wasn't born in your time, I have my ways of learning." ~Good, then I duel to have Seto back. Life and all.~ "And if I win?" ~Then you can get my Millennium Puzzle.~ "Hmmm, I have heard of the powers of the Items, I can put it to good use. Very well, you get your wager. Seto's life for your Item."  
  
Inside of Yami, Yugi was frighten. If Yami doesn't win this, then it could mean the end for us both!  
  
Yami and Diao Wei lined up facing each other, getting ready for their duel. ~We will play with the Battle City rules, you need to sacrifice for stronger monsters and you can directly attack a person's life points if there are no monsters on the field. We will each start with 4000.~ "Fine with me. But-" She glanced at Seto. "If you want him back, you must beat me quick. His life force will continue to seep out through this duel and once it is all out, he is mine." Yami winced I should have known. ~Then Diao Wei, I will beat you with time to spare!~ "It won't be easy as you thing dear Yugi." Her eyes flashed cold as she raised her hands. Flat stones from the cliff emerged and formed a dueling mat for the two players. They levitated in the air slowly moving in a ghostly manner. And with that, a foggy mist surrounded the cliff to allow a mystical projection of the creatures. Also, there was a life point count above the players. The ghostly numbers glowed green and blue. "Um, guys," said Joey quivering. "What is going on her?!" "I don't know Joey," Answered Tea "But we better hope that the Spirit wins this!!" "Ya." Agreed Triston.  
  
And with that, the duel began. "You may go first Yugi." Said Diao Wei with confidence. ~Very well, I place Celtic Guardian in attack mode!~ And with that, a browned eyed, blond hair warrior with Celtic clothing appeared on the field with the numbers: [1400/1200 ****]. "Very well, I will place this card in defense mode and a magic or trap card face down as well." ~Celtic Guardian ATTACK!~ Diao Wei grinned. "It was Aqua Madoor!" said Diao Wei as she flipped the card. A masked creature appeared [1200/2000 ****]. ~No!~ The life point count above Yami fell to 3400 while Diao Wei's stayed safely at 4000. "Yugi, you are off to a bad start! Do you still think that you can save Seto?" Yami growled. ~I can still win, this isn't over yet! Neo the Magic Swords in attack mode! [1700/1000 ****] and I add Sword of Deep- Seated, which increases the attack and defensive power by 500 [2200/1500]. Now it has the power to destroy your Aqua monster! Neo ATTACK!~ "Ha! I use my trap card that I placed down, Castle Walls, it increases the defensive power of my monster by 500 for that one turn! Aqua Madoor's defense is now at 2500!! Enough to withstand you monster! ~NO!~ Yami's life point fell to 3100. "Now, I place Twin-Headed Fire Dragon by sacrificing my Aqua Madoor." The Aqua monster was soon replaced with a fire breathing 2-headed dragon [2200/1700 ******]. "And I place Malevolent Nuzzler which increase the attack points by 700 [2900/1700]!!! Twin-Headed Fire Dragon ATTACK NEO!!!" A powerful fireball hit Neo sending shock waves through the cliff. ~My Neo!~ yelled Yami as his monster was destroyed. His life point now read 2100. ~No, I can lose, I just can't, for Kaiba's sake~ Yami, don't give up! Remember the Heart of the Cards! screamed Yugi inside of him. I just, just- YAMI!!!  
  
  
  
Aqua: Oooo, YAMI!!! YOU MUST SAVE SETO!!!!!!!!! *sniff* I want to kno-oh wait, I am WRITING THIS STORY!!! I ALREADY KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN! ^_^U ya, almost forgot there. Anywho, R&R and NO FLAMES!! 


	14. The Duel of Time Part: 2

A/N: Ok, I received reviews with a little confusion. Don't worry for now. I will explain it all later when I am done. They you will see and if you want, here's a little clue: Memories. Ok, now for the next chapter!  
  
Title: Blue Roses in the Wind, Chapter Thirteen: The Duel of Time Part: 2  
  
By: Aqua  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to a very talented man in Japan. The only things I own in this story are my thoughts and feelings  
  
Thoughts: "When you walk away, you don't hear me say please oh baby don't go, simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight, It's hard to let go-"  
  
Yami: ~Oooo Kingdom Hearts!! Riku!! He is such a hottie!!-I mean-um~  
  
  
  
The duel moved on. Diao Wei with 4000 life points and Yami with 2100. Yami had one monster, The Celtic Guardian in attack mode [1400/1200 ****] and one face down magic or trap card while Diao Wei had Twin-Headed Fire Dragon with Malevolent Nuzzler equipped to it [2900/1700].  
  
Yami's hope was quickly diminishing. ~Diao Wei has a powerful monster, just 100 attack points from a Blue-Eyes White Dragon.~ he thought. ~How will I ever win??~  
  
YAMI! DON'T GIVE UP!  
  
~Yugi?~ Yami asked.  
  
Remember, you are defending our Millennium puzzle and trying to save Seto!  
  
~Our Item, Oh Yugi-I am so sorry-~ Said Yami as he looked down.  
  
DON'T SAY THAT!! WE HAVEN'T LOST YET!! THE HEART, REMEMBER THE HEART OF THE CARDS!!  
  
Yami jerked his head backwards. It looked like a million volts of lighting had hit him.  
  
~How could I forget such an important piece to dueling.~ ~I must trust in the heart of the cards!~ said Yami loudly. "Ha, the heart of the card?" mocked Diao Wei. "What good would that do you now? Hurry up and draw, It is your turn." ~Very well, you will get a first hand experience of the HEART of MY cards!!~ Yami closed his eyes and he drew a card. Slowly he looked at it. He grinned. ~I play Raigeki!!~ "WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU GET THAT CARD?!" screamed Diao Wei. ~Ha, I see you are familiar with this card. It destroys all the monsters on my opponent side of the field. That INCLUDES your Twin-Headed Fire Dragon.~ "NO!" With in seconds, the Dragon was destroyed with lighting that shot from the sky! "My dragon-" ~My turn isn't over yet! I play my face down card, which was MONSTER REBORN!! I reborn your Twin-Headed Fire Dragon, which attack points, go back to 2200. now I attack with both my Celtic Guardian and the Dragon!! GO!!~ The two monster attacked Diao Wei as she got moved back form the incoming shockwaves. "No, my life points." Diao Wei's life points went down to 400. ~Well, now do you see the power of the heart of the cards?~ "You did not show me anything yet." She said with coldness. "Man, looks at her, she still thinks that she can win?!" asked Tea. "She might have some good card up her sleeves." Said Triston. "NO WAY! Yugi will still win! GO SPIRIT!!" said Mokuba who wiped the tears off his face after seeing the last play. "Hmm, my turn." She looked over at Seto. Not long till we will be together forever my love. she thought. Diao Wei drew a card. Perfect, in my hand I have 2 parts and now, I only need 2 more parts to complete the Elemental Queen. "I use Dian Keto the Cure Master which increase my life point by 1000!" Her life point count moved to 1400. "An I will play a monster face down in defense mode." ~Ha, your defense can't stop me from winning and-~ "I also play SWORDS OF RELEVING LIGHT!" ~WHAT?!~ "Ha, It looks like you know this card as well, It allows me to have 3 turns with you not attacking my monsters." From the heaven, swords made of light shot down blocking Yami's monsters. ~Grrrrr. I draw one card then end my turn.~ "Very well." Diao Wei drew again Grrrrr, not the card I need but I can still draw it out. "I play Sangan in attack mode [1000/600 ***] and I will attack your Celtic Guardian with it!" Sangan attacked the Celtic but since it's attack points was weaker than monster, Diao Wei lost 400 points bringing her to 1000. ~What? Your monster is weaker than the Celtic? Why would you do such a thing?~ "Did you forget Sangan's special effect? If it is send to the graveyard from the field then I get to pick out a card with 1500 or less life points and place it in my had. Then the deck is shuffled." Diao Wei did just that. Perfect now I have 3 parts only need 1. I also use another Dian Keto the Cure Master and end my turn. Her life points went up to 2000. ~My turn. I place one card face down and I end.~ Ok, I must draw this last part. Diao Wei Drew again. PERFECT THE LAST PART!! Now the magic card and I will win Seto! "I place this card in defense mode and I end." ~She is just buying time to draw, but what is she getting?~ ~My turn.~ Yami drew a card ~Just what I need!~ "I sacrifice my two monsters for DARK MAGICIAN [2500/2100 *******]!!! That was your finally turn. On my next, the Swords will be gone and I will be able to attack you!~ Now, I need this last card. Diao Wei closed her eyes and drew. She slowly looked at the card. "---YES!!!!!!!! YUGI, NOW YOU WILL SEE THE POWERS OF THE ELEMENTS!!! I play the magic card Elemental Bind! It combines 4 elemental cards on the field and in my hand to make the Queen of the Elements!!" On the field Harpie's Brother [Wind] and 7 Colored Fish [Water] and in her hand Electric Lizard [Earth] and Mr. Volcano [Fire] combined their energies into a blinding light. Suddenly a woman dresses in old ancient clothes carrying a staff marked with the 4 elemental symbols appeared [2950/ 2600 ********]. Yami gasped. Diao Wei grinned as she said: "QUEEEN OF THE ELEMENTS ATTACK THE DARK MAGICIAN!!" As she said that, the 4 elements surrounded her as the power came forth into one single beam. The beam directly hit the Dark Magician as he was destroyed. Yami's mouth fell as he saw is most trusted and favored monster explode in front of his very eyes. His Life Points dropped to 1650. Diao Wei laughed. "Not the big talk person you are now, eh Yugi?!" She grinned. Yami twitched. ~I place one card in defense mode.~ "HAHAHAHA!! Your defenses have ran out!" laughed Diao Wei. "I use Stop Defense!" ~NO!~ "Yes! Now lets us see you puny monster." The monster flipped to reveal Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600 ****) "ATTACK IT QUEEN!!" The monster was destroyed making Yami's new life point count to 400. Yami was panicking now. He needed to win this match. "HAHAHAHA!! CAN'T WIN?! DRAW YOU LAST CARD!!!" Yami nervously did so. He looked at it. He grinned. ~Diao Wei, you base yourself on strong cards. You use power-up to make them even stronger but, you never made your field stronger with magic or trap cards! This will be your DEFEAT!!~ "What?!" ~I play Brain Control!~ "NO!!" ~Yes, this card lets me control 1 monster on your field for 1 turn, but one turn, is all I need.~ He grinned as the Queen became his. ~NOW QUEEN OF THE ELEMENTS, ATTACK DIAO WEI!!! The Queen did so as the 4 elemental beams combined heading straight for Diao Wei.  
  
As this was happening, Mizu lightly glanced at Seto with tears in her eyes and slowly whispered. "Goodbye-my Love." She closed her eyes and the combined energies destroyed her.  
  
Seto moved as his eye color came back. He stood up shaking his head. "Where- am-I?" He slowly asked. Then all of a sudden- "BIG BROTHER!!" Little Mokuba ran up and gave his Brother a big hug. "Oh Seto I missed you so much!" the little one said with tears falling from his eyes. "I did too." He smiled. ~Kaiba.~ Seto looks at the Ancient Spirit. "Yes, Yugi?" ~Welcome back.~ Seto gave a small smile.  
  
"Yawn, sooooo what time is it?!" Asked Joey. "Oh I said 12ish." Replied Triston. "12?!! Oh man!!" "What's wrong?" asked Tea. "I DIDN'T EAT DINNER!!!!!!" Yelled Joey. The group sweatdropped. "Well, I know this great pizza place." Said Yugi who had transform back. "Mmmm, PIZZA!!" yelled both Triston and Joey. The two ran off. "HEY!! WAIT, YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW WHERE THE PLACE IS!!" screamed Tea as she ran after them. Yugi looked at Seto and Mokuba. "Would, would your guys like to come?" Mokuba looked at Seto with his gray eyes. Seto smiled. "Sure, why not?" He said as the 3 ran to catch up.  
  
Stillness set the battle field as the group left, the only thing that laid there was a small flower, with blue colored petals and a dark green leaves, all that's left, is a memory.  
  
  
  
Aqua: Yes, that is the end!! But WAIT!!! We don't know anything about Mizu or Diao Wei?! That's why there is something call an epilogue! I will post that up with the secrets of the 2. So R&R!!! AND NO FLAMES!!! 


	15. Epilogue

A/N: Now, I will explain all!  
  
Title: Blue Roses in the Wind, Epilogue  
  
By: Aqua  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to a very talented man in Japan. The only things I own in this story are my thoughts and feelings  
  
Thoughts: Finally, it is over! Yahoo!  
  
Yami: ~*sniff* I will so miss this.~  
  
  
  
"-and so the Maiden of the Sea was removed from her bindings and ascended into the great unknown, to forever be with her true love. Her warrior. Her knight. Her destiny." Said Isis as she looked the painting. She paused for a moment before she walked out of the room and closed the doors.  
  
Seto was in his room letting the spring breeze in. It was morning, and the little sparrows were chirping outside to greet the new day. He softy smiled at the birds then walked to his desk and sat down. On his desk was a journal opened to a new page, for a new day. He picked up his pen and began to write-  
  
"It has been 2 weeks from the duel, and the last of Diao Wei. In our hearts, that memory will last forever. Yet, questions were still unanswered. Yugi's friends and I went to the library to check on documents of Mizu Hana. It seem there was a Mizu Hana. Was. Mizu Hana was my neighbor but, she didn't go to France. We found out that the plane she was on, crashed before she could get to the European border. There were no survivors."  
  
Seto stop writing for a while, as the memories pass through his head.  
  
"-Mizu always loved blue roses. She would always have one in her little hands. She often talked to them, knowing the Legend, tell them all her secrets. That is how Diao Wei, the Maiden of the Sea, knew about her, and me. It took Diao Wei, five long years to get enough strength to make her into human form. Also, she put up illusions, of the mansion, of the computer chip, just to get closer to me. To have love, what she longed for. But, the illusions only worked when she was there, explaining how Yugi saw a barren land at Mizu's mansion. And, just by coincidence, Mizu and Diao Wei, looked so alike."  
  
Seto looked up from his writings and listened to the birds again before he continued.  
  
"-But no matter what, Mizu will always be in my heart. She was the first one to ever care, to ever trust, and to ever love. She taught me friendship, like no person could ever do. And I, will take up her lessons through the rest of my life."  
  
Seto closed his journal. He smiled at what he wrote. Thinking with all the- "HEY SETO!!" called a voice. Seto ran to the window. It was Yugi Moto. "HEY SETO, DO YOU WANT TO COME TO THE ARCADE WITH US?! MOKUBA IS COMING TO!!" Seto saw his little brother wave. "SURE I WILL BE THERE IN A SEC!!" he answered back and ran through the door.  
  
As he went out, he passed a counter. Next to a little jewelry box with a craved angel, was a picture frame, with a picture of Seto, Mokuba, and a little girl with fair skin, light blue eyes, long bluish-blackish hair pulled into a haft-bun and the cutest yellow dress you have ever seen. And in her hands, her tiny hands, was a blue rose dancing in the wind.  
  
THE END!!!  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes!! IT IS FINALLY OVER!! I hope I answered all your questions. Also, there is no Elemental Bind or Queen of the Elements. I made that up. Also, I suck at duel scenes. They are fun to watch, but hard to write. Oh ya. As you could tell, Isis was telling the Legend in the beginning and ending it now. Well, I hope you see you guys on my other stories, I will update "For the Love of a Blue Eyes" next week, so get ready for that! Well that is it! R&R AND NO FLAMES!! Hope to see you again soon! 


End file.
